Still Hurting
by rpgplayer658
Summary: Lucas and Trevor have been on their journey throughout the Kalos region. After Lucas beat the Luminose City Gym, he and Trevor met up to talk about, but then it start raining and Trevor offered Lucas to stay at his apartment for the night. Lucas shortly learns that Trevor's parents have abandoned them, and now, he wants to let Trevor know that he is not alone. OC (sort of)


**A/N: Alright, I know that the main male character of Pokémon X and Y is Calem, but for the sake of this story, I will be using an original character named, Lucas. Not to be confused with Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum character. If you want a visual description, he has medium blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. No, this is not my name; one of the characters in the game shares my name so it made things rather awkward. Also, I have not beaten the game yet, but just assume this after the gym battle with Clemont, but before the haunted house segment, and what if Trevor ran into the main character after the conversation with Sycamore and Lysandre.**

* * *

"Hey Trevor." Lucas said, waving at the fellow trainer.

"Hello, Big L." Trevor responded.

"You don't have to call me by my nickname."

"I know, but I gave it to you." Trevor remarked. "Remember?"

"Yeah I do, it was when we first met." Lucas answered. "How's the Pokedex coming along?"

"Alright," Trevor answered. "I have found 7 Pokémon in the Mountain area."

"Good progress."

"Thank you…"

It soon started to rain.

"Aw man…" Lucas complained.

"We better get of the rain." Trevor stated.

"Yeah, but where are we going to go?"

"My apartment is just around the corner." Trevor answered.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Lucas asked.

Trevor stopped in his tracks, he had forgotten to tell Lucas that he and his sister live alone.

"They won't mind…" Trevor answered.

"Alright, let's just get out the rain…" Lucas stated. "I don't want you to get sick."

"Why so concerned about me?" Trevor asked.

"You're my friend..." Lucas answered.

"Right…"

After a short run to Jaune Plaza, they managed to get to Trevor's apartment.

"Whew…" Lucas breathed. "Glad to be out of the rain."

"Same here…" Trevor replied.

With that, they were soon met with face of Trevor's sister, Cathy.

"I'm home, Cathy…" Trevor said, softly. "I also brought a friend with me, his name is Lucas; he's on a journey just like I am…"

"Is that so?" Cathy asked.

"Yes ma'am…" Lucas answered. "Your brother is a really good friend of mine."

"How did you know he was my brother?" Cathy asked.

"He called you "Cathy", so I figured…"

"Well, you're not wrong…"

"Is it alright if he stays here until the rain stops?" Trevor asked.

"That's fine with me, it would be nice to have someone over that isn't Tyrone…" Cathy stated.

"Yeah, he can be quite a handful…" Trevor remarked.

"Yeah." Lucas responded. "Especially with his obsessions with dancing. Seriously, I'm surprised he hasn't entered a dancing school yet."

"They don't have a dancing school in Luminose City yet…" Trevor commented.

Cathy noticed that the boys were soaking wet, and she told them to go to themselves cleaned up.

"You go first, Trevor…" Lucas stated.

"You sure…?" Trevor asked. "You're our guest, I wouldn't want you to catch cold."

"Well, I don't want you to catch cold either." Lucas stated. "I insist; go ahead."

"Alright…" Trevor then went inside the bathroom, and took a five-minute shower. "Okay, it's your turn." said Trevor coming out of the bathroom with green pajamas on.

Lucas then entered the shower, and also took a five-minute shower; he came out with blue pajamas. "Alright, I'm done…" Lucas stated. "Now what?"

"Why don't we watch TV for a bit…" Trevor suggested.

"Sure…"

After a few hours of watching TV, they got bored and decided to play some Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Lucas played as, well, Lucas played as Lucario, while Trevor played as Greninja. After an hour of back and forth victories between the two boys; Lucas started hearing something _not_ from the TV; he then muted it, so he can hear what it was clearly; it turned out it was the sound of music coming from Cathy's room.

"Why is your sister playing music?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, but we can hear it from here, so let's just listen."

After about 44 seconds, they started to hear singing.

 _Jamie is over and Jamie is gone  
_ _Jamie's decided it's time to move on  
_ _Jamie has new dreams he's building upon  
_ _And I'm still hurting_

"Is that your sister?" Lucas asked.

"I think so." Trevor answered.

 _Jamie arrived at the end of the line  
_ _Jamie's convinced that the problems are mine  
_ _Jamie is probably feeling just fine  
_ _And I'm still hurting  
_ _What about lies, Jamie?  
_ _What about things  
_ _That you swore to be true  
_ _What about you, Jamie  
_ _What about you  
_ _Jamie is sure something wonderful died  
_ _Jamie decides it's his right to decide  
_ _Jamie's got secrets he doesn't confide  
_ _And I'm still hurting  
_ _Go and hide and run away  
_ _Run away, run and find something better  
_ _Go and ride the sun away  
_ _Run away like it's simple  
_ _Like it's right...  
_ _Give me a day, Jamie  
_ _Bring back the lies  
_ _Hang them back on the wall  
_ _Maybe I'd see  
_ _How you could be  
_ _So certain that we  
_ _Had no chance at all  
_ _Jamie is over and where can I turn?  
_ _Covered with scars I did nothing to earn  
_ _Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn  
_ _But that wouldn't change the fac  
_ _That wouldn't speed the time  
_ _Once the foundation's cracked  
_ _And I'm  
_ _Still Hurting_

"Did she recently go through a bad break up…?" Lucas asked.

"No…" Trevor answered; Trevor then got up and went to his room, leaving Lucas confused on what's got him so riled up.

Not wanting to leave things as they were he decided to confront Cathy on why she was singing that song, as Trevor probably didn't want to talk about. As Lucas stood at Cathy's door, he took a deep breath and he knock on her door.

"What's up, Lucas?" Cathy asked.

"Trevor and I heard you singing…" Lucas admitted.

Cathy looked down sadly. "I see…"

"Trevor didn't take it well."

Cathy was silent. She realized that Trevor didn't tell them about their parents.

"I asked him if you went through a bad break, but he said no and stormed off to his room."

"I guess he didn't tell you…?" Cathy asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Come in…" Lucas did what she said, and took a seat.

"Have you noticed that there are certain people who are not here?" Cathy asked.

It didn't take him long to figure out who was missing. "You mean… your parents?"

"Yes…" Cathy answered.

"Where are they?" Lucas asked.

"Gone…"

"Gone?! "You don't mean-"

"They're not dead… They abandoned us five years ago when Trevor was only seven years old."

"What?!" Lucas said, shocked.

"They left us…" Cathy repeated.

"So that song was about…?"

"It is from a musical, but that's not important. What's important is that I sing it when I'm reminded about how they left us. It's kinda like a stress reliever."

"I had no idea… I had no idea that he had that much baggage. That's nothing compared to mine." Lucas said.

"What do you mean?" Cathy asked.

"My Dad died last year, and it has been kind of hard on my Mom and me." Lucas admitted. "The reason I'm on this journey is so I can grow from it. My Dad was a trainer, and I felt that if I went on this journey, then I would be able to put myself in my Dad shoes, and be able to live out my own life without regrets." Lucas answered. "Now that I think about it. I don't know why Trevor wants to complete the Pokedex. I mean, Serena wants to stand out from the other trainers; Tyrone wants to make the perfect Pokémon dancing team; and Shauna just wants to have fun on her journey. But why does Trevor want to complete the Pokedex?"

"You will have to ask him…" Cathy answered. "It's not that I don't know the answer, but it would be better if he told you himself."

"Alright, I'll try and talk to him." Lucas said.

"You're a good friend, Lucas…" Cathy admitted. "Probably even better than Tyrone…"

"Thank you, but I don't know if you can say that just yet." Lucas admitted.

Lucas then left the room, and he went to Trevor's room.

"Can I come in, Trevor?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah…" Trevor answered. Lucas entered Trevor's room, and all it took was one look to see that Trevor was crying; Lucas didn't pretend to ignore this. "You've been crying, haven't you?"

"N-No!" Trevor lied.

"Please don't lie to me… I know about your parents…" Lucas admitted. "Cathy told me…"

"I see…"

"Is that all you have to say?! Lucas asked.

"What do you want me to say?!" Trevor rebutted.

"I want you to talk to me." Lucas answered. "I can't say I know how it feels, but I want you to know that I am here for you…"

"S-Sorry…" Trevor said.

"It's fine, I have baggage too, but it's not as heavy as yours."

"What's your baggage?" Trevor asked.

"My Dad is dead…" Lucas answered. "Cancer took him away from us."

"I'm sorry…" Trevor said. "Is that why you're going on this journey?

Sort of…" Lucas answered. "And you?"

"What?"

"Why are you on your journey to complete the Pokedex?"

"So I can shove it in their faces when they decide to come back…" Trevor answered. "I mean, they only left us so they could train their Pokémon, but I want to show them that they could have done it here instead of going to some other region!"

"So, you want to complete the Pokedex because they went on journey around the world with their Pokémon? That is actually a decent reason. I mean, I can't believe how irresponsible they were! Leaving like that… it's just… insane!" Lucas said, trying to hold back his tears.

"Why are you crying, Lucas?" Trevor asked.

"I'm sorry…" Lucas said, wiping his tears. "Can you tell me if they said goodbye?"

"They didn't even do that much…" Trevor answered. "I just woke up one morning and they were gone. I cried when I realized that they were gone; Cathy tried her best to comfort me; she tried to tell me that everything was going to be okay. But it still hurt."

"I'm surprised that you don't hate Pokémon. I mean, the reason they left was because they wanted to train their Pokémon."

"It wasn't the Pokémon's fault they left." Trevor stated. "Anyway, it wasn't until I met Tyrone that I even cracked a smile."

"Seriously…?" Lucas asked.

"Tyrone doesn't know much about my home life; I just told him that my parents work a 24-hour shift, and he believed it…"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was walking around the city when I saw Tyrone dancing with his Corphish near Prism Tower, and they made a misstep; this made me laugh for the first time for a long time. Tyrone heard my laugh, and he told me that I could stay and watch if I wanted, and the rest is history… I still don't think he has any idea about my parents."

"I can understand why you didn't tell him." Lucas said. "It's because you're afraid that if you tell the truth, then we'll just leave you alone."

"You hit the nail square on the head." Trevor admitted.

"Well, I just want to tell you that it's not the truth." Lucas said. "And if they say so otherwise, then they were never your friends to begin with. But I just want to tell you that I won't ever leave you alone! Because… Because you're my friend."

"Lucas…" Tears started to form in Trevor's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Lucas said.

Trevor then wiped his tears, and he began to smile

"Thank you, Lucas…" Trevor said, smiling

"Not a problem." said Lucas, smiling back.

Trevor looked at the clock and noticed that is was eleven-o'clock

"It's late, where am I going to sleep." Lucas asked.

"There are two beds in my parent's room." Trevor answered.

"Will Cathy mind?" Lucas asked.

"She is probably still awake." Trevor stated.

As if on cue, Cathy came in and said, "You two can have the other room, I'll sleep in here tonight."

"Thank you, sis…" Trevor said.

"Not a problem, bro…" Cathy responded.

Trevor and Lucas then went to the other room, and they both climbed into the separate beds.

"G'night, Lucas." Trevor said, falling asleep.

"G'night, Trevor…" Lucas said. "I hope you'll be able to succeed at completing the Pokedex."


End file.
